


A Different Me

by Titti



Series: Different Me Universe [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-11
Updated: 2003-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Logan find themselves in a different dimension. Things are really different, but they must adapt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Me

"I ain't comin' on any more missions if ya don't learn to fly this thing," Logan mumbled as he got out of the jet.

"I know how to fly perfectly well," Scott answered annoyed. He still couldn't believe that they had this discussion every time they went out.

"Right, I forgot. Ya gotta a problem with the landing," Logan snapped back.

"You could concentrate on the mission and bicker when we return home," Ororo suggested with a calm that she didn't feel. "There are anomalies and we have no idea what they are and what they do. So pay attention."

No sooner had Storm finished to speak that a wave of light hit Logan and Scott. Then their world went blank.

* * *

Logan opened his eyes and saw that he was in the medical lab back at school. He knew that Scott was lying close by without even looking. He got up from the table and reached Scott's side. He affected a calm he wasn't feeling, since he didn't know who might be watching.

"Wake up." Logan shook Scott's body until the younger man woke up. 

"What happened?" Scott rubbed his eyes.

Logan leaned closer until his lips were a breath away from Scott's ear. "It looks like the school, but it smells wrong."

Scott sat up immediately, ignoring the pain he was feeling. "Let's go."

Logan nodded and began to walk. He was keeping track of cameras and was surprised that they hadn't been stopped by anyone. It was even stranger that there were no students around. "Where to?"

"The Professor's office. If there is something wrong..." 

"All right."

//Enter// The command resounded in their heads as they reached Xavier's office.

"Not much of a choice," Logan muttered as he opened the door and walked inside.

Scott walked behind, cautiously taking in the scene in front of him. Charles Xavier was sitting on his chair. Ororo was sitting on the couch next to the Professor. Hank was standing next to him. Then, he saw her... "Jean, you're-"

"You're looking well," Logan interjected before Scott could finish the sentence.

"What exactly are you doing out of bed? There is a reason I asked you to stay there," Hank said.

"Ya know me. I hate the lab," Logan answered calmly. However, he was using all of his senses to understand the situation.

"And of course Scott goes where you go," Jean said with a smile. She didn't notice the horrified look that Scott and Logan exchanged.

"Listen, a fall from the roof is not going to have any major effects with your regenerative powers, but Scott needs to rest." Hank looked pointedly to the older man. "Logan, just take him to your room and make sure he rests."

Scott felt as if he had fallen through the looking glass. Not knowing what to do, he turned to the person he'd always trusted. "Professor?"

"Go rest, Scott. Warren is supervising the kids during their trekking excursion. They'll be back soon, but they will be too tired to cause problems." The Professor smiled at him and Scott felt even more confused.

"Logan, you'd better drag him to your room. I know how worried I would be if Ororo were hurt." Jean moved closer to the other woman and kissed her on her lips.

Before Scott could do something stupid, Logan grabbed the younger man's sleeve and led him outside. "She is not our Jean. None of them are the same people. Keep yer mouth shut until we figure out what's goin' on," he whispered.

"Are they lying? Is this some sort of trick?" Scott frowned.

Logan shook his head. "No, they were honest and they were concerned for ya."

"I still don't understand why they wanted me to go to your room."

Logan smirked. "Ya don't, do ya? I think I have an idea." Young voices inundated the hall and soon there were students everywhere. Logan stopped one of them. "Hey, kid, settle a bet for me and Slim."

The boy smiled. "Sure, Logan."

"Where is my room?"

The student looked confused, but answered, "Second floor, third room on the left."

"Thank ya, kid."

The student shook his head. Teenagers always said that adults were insane, this was just the proof.

"What was that about?" Scott asked confused.

"Wait up." Logan waited until a few more students came inside. He saw Bobby and stopped him. "Hey, settle a bet for me. Where is Cyke's room?"

Bobby laughed. "I don't even want to know what you're up to, but it's on the second floor, third room on the left. I think you should know since it's your room as well."

"Thanks, Bobby. Yer a great help." Logan grabbed Scott's sleeve once more and pulled him toward their room.

* * *

"There is only one bed," Scott sentenced as they reached their room.

"And yer supposed to be the smart one." Logan snorted. "Didn't ya see that there were only gay couples? I mean Bobby and John. Talk about opposites: ice and fire."

Scott threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. "This is a dream. I'm dreaming. Now, I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal."

Logan chuckled while walking around the room. "And if ya put yer head under the sand, I won't see ya."

Scott sighed and sat back up. "So what do we know? We were hit with something. Then, we wake up and Jean is alive. Everyone is gay and we are...something."

"I think we're married." Logan threw a silver frame that contained a photo of the two of them exchanging rings. 

"Oh, fuck!"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, I believe that's what married people do."

"You stay away from me, you understand?" Scott was losing it and he knew it, but what the hell was he supposed to do? His dead girlfriend was alive and kissing another woman. He was married to a dick.

"Maybe we should use the computer before we go out there." Logan suggested. He knew this should be scaring him, but he had dealt with the lack of memories for so long that this was just another challenge.

Scott got up. "I guess you're right. It's time that we find out what's going on." 

"Ya do that. I'll take a look around." Without waiting for an answer, Logan moved toward the door.

"Just be careful," Scott said as he booted the computer on.

* * *

"Things are too weird out there," Logan commented as he returned to their room. "Ya wouldn't believe the things I saw."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea." Scott turned around from the computer. For the past hour, he had been studying history records, personal records of the students, the school information.

"What the hell happened? Everyone is gay. The Professor is with Magneto." Logan shivered.

"They aren't gay." Seeing the confusion on Logan's face, Scott sighed. He knew it was going to be a long discussion. "Grab a seat and we can compare notes. As I can see, this is some kind of alternate dimension, or at least it's the only thing that makes sense. From what I learned, the Professor met Erik in the 50s and they have been together since then. They have started the school in the 70s. It's only a school, though, no X-Men."

"Yeah, I know. I went downstairs. There are gyms, pools, medical labs, but no Danger room, jet or anything else that suggests that there are the X-Men."

"There was also no Liberty Island incident. The Mutant Registration Bill was passed worldwide, not just in the US. There are a few codicils that didn't exist in our version. Mutants might not couple with members of the opposite sex. The official explanation is that we don't want to pass our genetic defects to possible offsprings. Same-sex mutant couples might adopt, but only mutants. They have developed genetic tests that are conducted at birth to determine if a newborn is a mutant or not." Scott sat back and closed his eyes, trying to hide the physical and emotional pain he was feeling. "The Professor seemed to support the bill in the name of peaceful coexistence."

Logan snorted. "This isn't coexistence; it's slavery, but it does explain things. We need to find a way to go back."

"Yeah, well, I have no idea how we do that, but in the meantime I've decided that we don't tell anyone about us."

Logan glared at him. "And you think that we can pretend that we love each other? Did you look at all the pictures?" He waived a hand toward the framed photos on the walls. "They are always touching, kissing. The only time we touch is to fight with each other."

"I guess we'll learn. These people are too law abiding. If we told them the truth, they would report us. We have no choice."

Logan studied the other man. Something was wrong with Scott. He seemed too cold even for him. "What's wrong, Cyke?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

And then, Logan understood. Scott was trying to hide the pain. Logan got closer and noted that it wasn't just emotional, but physical pain as well. Without asking, he pulled up the shirt Scott was wearing. 

Scott's body was filled with bruises of multi-color. Logan lightly traces the biggest injuries. "How do you explain this?"

"I really did fall from the roof, at least this body did. I think that somehow our minds traveled through dimensions." Scott flinched when Logan's touch lost his softness. 

"Ya should be in bed, like Hank said. Come on, get to bed. I'll wake ya up for dinner."

"No, we need-"

Logan carefully picked him up and deposited Scott on the bed. "Ya'll sleep now. We'll talk later." 

Logan dimmed the light and began to look at their doppelgangers' possessions. Within minutes, he heard Scott's breathing slow down and smiled. The kid was really tired and needed to rest. Too bad he was so stubborn. It was going to be up to Logan to make sure that the kid took care of himself. Taking a few diaries and albums from the bookshelves, Logan sat on the bed next to Scott and began to flip through his finding.

* * *

Part 2

Scott woke up in pain. He tried to move but two strong arms held him down. A voice broke through his fogged brain. 

"Calm down, Cyke. Ya gonna hurt yerself."

Scott opened his eyes and stared into Logan's blue orbs. "What happened?"

"Ya were dreamin' and started movin' around. Then, ya cried out in pain." Logan helped the other man sit up, then sat back on the bed.

Scott looked surprised at all the books on the bed. "What were you doing?" 

"Research." Logan opened an album and showed a picture to Scott. "I was working here when Chuck found ya. We hit it off from the beginning according to yer journal. Ya were seventeen. We got together when ya were twenty and we got married four years ago." Logan got up and took some papers from the desk. He handed them to the other man. "We've been certified to adopt a child and we should get one soon."

Scott looked at the papers. "Good work. Anything else we should know?"

Logan smirked. "We like to kiss. If ya look at the picture, we're always touching or kissing, even when we're not posing."

Scott groaned because of the pain and because of the thought of them kissing. He hated the idea of being close to Logan. He hadn't been close to anyone except for Jean for a very long time. And now by pretending to care for Logan, he felt he was betraying her. However, he knew that he would simply have to do his job.

Logan picked up on Scott's thought and tried to reassure him. "Don't worry, kid. We're just pretendin'. Now, get up. It's time for dinner and afterwards, ya go see Hank for that pain."

* * *

By the time they got to the dining hall, Scott was in too much pain to care about leaning on Logan. Wolverine had his arm around the younger man's waist, practically lifting him up as they walked.

When they reached the teachers table, Hank pulled a chair out and Logan carefully guided the other man to the chair.

"The pain medication has worn off. And since I know you..." Hank took a plastic vial and took two pills out. "Take these. By the time you'll finish dinner, the pain will be gone. Just be careful, they are really strong and they will make you sleepy."

"Thanks." Scott took the pills, praying that they were really so fast acting as Hank suggested.

"Logan, make sure to come down to the lab tomorrow," Hank said.

Logan scowled. "I'm fine."

"Of course, you are. However, Scott isn't. It's not like he would ever come down without you," Hank said casually. "Besides, I want to examine him before I give him more pain medication. These pills are extremely addictive and maybe we can give Scott something less potent."

Logan wasn't sure he understood why an examination needed his presence, but the doctor assumed that Scott wouldn't go by himself. Logan decided that the best thing to do was to go along with that assumption. "Okay, we'll be down after breakfast."

The sharp intake of breath made Logan turn toward Scott. He put a hand on the younger man's back. "Are ya okay, there?" 

"It's just painful to swallow." Scott put the fork down and leaned back.

"We should go." Logan made a move to get up but Scott stopped him.

"Finish eating. I can wait."

"You know, he could actually walk around the school without you," Ororo suggested with an amused smile.

Jean swapped her arm. "Leave them alone. It's cute that after six years they still do everything together."

Logan growled at the word 'cute' before returning to his food. Truth be told, he was famished and silently thanked Scott for giving him the opportunity to eat. However, he didn't take the time to savor his meal, but instead he shoved down the food as quickly as possible.

"Where is the Professor?" Scott asked already feeling a nice buzz in his head.

Jean smiled. "Oh, he has a romantic night planned with Erik."

Logan growled again. 

"What's wrong with Erik and the Professor?" Ororo asked.

Logan raised his eyes. "Mmm...nothing. It's just...the idea of the two doin' anything romantic." He shivered.

Jean laughed. "Please! This from the man who is forever doing romantic things for his husband."

"That's different," Logan said quickly.

"How is that?" Ororo asked curious.

"Gotta do stuff for yer partner if ya want a peaceful life," Logan remarked casually.

Through his daze, Scott smiled. He remembered his first Valentine's Day with Jean. He hadn't thought about buying his girlfriend a gift. Jean hadn't spoken to him for weeks. He never forgot a single occasion after that.

"Where's Wings?" Logan shifted the subject, unwilling to answer any question that might lead to his pseudo relation with Cyclops.

"Business meeting," Hank said sadly.

"And ya'd rather have him here." Logan knew he was right. He didn't need confirmation. However, he wasn't surprised to hear Hank's protest.

"I told you there is nothing between me and Warren."

"The Beast doth protest too much. And I never said that. I said that ya have a thing for Wings," Logan noted.

"I feel like I have wings, too," Scott said as a non sequitur.

Hank chuckled. "I bet you do. The pills are numbing the pain, but soon you'll crash down and fall asleep."

"He's done enough crashing," Logan murmured. Resting his napkin on the table, he got up. "Let's go. Ya need to be in bed."

Scott stood up using the table for support. "Don't think I can walk."

Logan shook his head and picked Scott up. "Ya know, yer not Scarlet O'Hara. I can't keep carryin' ya around."

Scott didn't answer, but settled comfortably in Logan's arms. He was asleep before they even reached their bedroom. 

After laying the other man in bed for the second time in a few hours, Logan removed the albums they had left on the bed. He decided to get some shuteye too. He stripped down to his boxers and looked around. There was an armchair, but looked really uncomfortable. Deciding that Cyke couldn't complain since he was already asleep, Logan joined the other man in bed, careful to avoid any contact.

* * *

Logan woke up and found Scott comfortably resting on his chest. He really shouldn't feel anything but disgust. This was the stuck up man who was forever fighting with him. However, he found that he just wanted to hug the young man and protect him. Not that Logan would have ever admitted that aloud.

Knowing that Scott would be embarrassed by their current position, Logan slowly moved and climbed out of bed. He got ready before waking Scott up. "How're ya feeling?"

"Like I fell from the roof," Scott deadpanned.

"Can ya get up?" Logan kept a physical and emotional distance. It would be easier to do their job.

"Yeah, I guess." Scott couldn't help the moan when he sat up. Logan came to his assistance, but he raised a hand to stop him. "You don't need to carry me again. I hurt, but it's not as bad as last night."

Ignoring Scott's protest, Logan helped him get up. "Okay. Then, let's get some breakfast before we go down to the lab." Searching for clothes so that Cyke didn't have to move, he asked, "Do ya know why ya don't want to go alone?"

"Well, I can't tell you for certain, but I...in the orphanage, Sinister liked to run tests. When I came to the school, the Professor would always stay with me and then there was Jean...I didn't need anyone after that. Maybe something similar happened here. It's just that here, I don't have Jean, I have..."

"Ya have me." Logan sighed. "If it makes ya feel better, I understand. I hate lab and needles, too." Seeing the shocked reaction to his honesty on Scott's face, he smirked. It was so easy to shake this kid once you understood how to do it. "Okay, let's get ready to play the lovin' honeymooners."

Scott swallowed his pride and said, "Maybe you could help me put my pants on. I doubt I can bend without screaming the roof down."

Logan chuckled. "And here I thought that it was my job to get ya out of yer pants." He helped the young man get dressed. "Come on. Time for food. I'm hungry."

"I..." Scott closed his eyes. This was so humiliating. He was the leader of the X Men and now he couldn't even walk without Logan's help. The fact that it was Wolverine only made it worse.

Logan didn't wait for an explanation, but put a hand around Scott's waist. "Lean on me and we'll get there. No one will think there is anything strange."

"Still feel strange to me," Scott grumbled, but they slowly started their way to the kitchen. With a deep breath, Scott sat down.

Moving to the refrigerator, Logan opened it. Thinking that he wasn't supposed to care for people, he still asked, "What ya want?"

"Anything you want to make." Scott rested his head on the isle and ignored Warren who was standing in front of him.

"That's scary. I know you let him cook for you every morning, but giving him carte blanche is dangerous," Warren noted with amusement.

"How was yer meeting?" Logan intervened. Moving speedily through the kitchen. He was used to cooking for himself.

Warren shrugged. "You know what gets me. I can see the hate and disgust in their eyes when they see my wings."

"And?" Logan sat and put a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage in front of Scott. "Eat."

Scott looked horrified at the amount of food on his plate, but began to eat. Warren laughed at the little play before turning back to Logan. "As soon as I take out my business proposals and they see how much I'm worth, then they become my best friends."

"And that surprises ya?" Logan snorted. "People suck."

"What brought this insightful, albeit pessimistic view of the world?" Hank asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Reality," Logan answered curtly.

Hank looked at Scott. He could see the effort Scott made not to flinch every time he raised and lowered his fork. "How are you feeling? I thought-" 

"Don't start. I'm bringin' him down as soon as I feed 'im." Logan had already cleared his plate and was washing up.

"I can't eat all of this." Scott hated the petulancy in his voice, but he was losing control and didn't know how to gain it back. 

In this universe, he was not the leader of the X Men, but he was the youngest teacher. It was too easy to simply go with the flow and rely on Logan for everything. If he were honest, it actually felt good not to be responsible for anything and anyone. Then, he remembered. "My classes!"

"Don't worry," Hank assured him. "The Professor and Erik are taking care of your classes. I told them I expect you to be out for the rest of the week. Come on, if you're done, we can go to the lab."

Without a word, Logan helped Scott get up. They walked with Hank to the lab. Scott sat on a table while Logan walked around, but always within Scott's visual range.

"Take your shirt off," Hank said absent-mindedly as he took out the equipment he needed.

"Raise yer arms, Slim." Logan took the shirt off, having witnessed how painful it had been for Scott to get dressed in the morning. "Christ, you look like a road map," he couldn't help say.

"Well, maybe next time he'll let one of those who can fly fix the roof." Hank began checking Scott's blood pressure and reflexes.

"He can't fly and he was still there." Goddamn it, no one would tell him that he couldn't do what Logan could.

"Yes, but if Logan falls, he is fine in minutes, maybe hours. You don't. You need time and treatment to get better."

As he watched Hank poke and prod, Logan thought about the day before. "We didn't have IVs when we woke up."

"I know how much you and Scott dislike needles. I gave Scott a shot for the pain before he woke up."

Logan nodded. "How is he?"

Hank put his stethoscope behind his neck. "Better than yesterday. I'll give him some codeine for the pain. We'll diminish the dosage as the pain decreases."

Losing his patience, Scott finally spoke up. "I am sitting right here. You can talk to me."

Hank laughed. "That's all right. I know Logan will take care of you."

Affronted and upset that his glare wouldn't be effective under the ruby glasses, Scott pushed himself off the examination table. Pain shot through his body, but he ignored it. Without even looking back, he walked out.

"What's wrong with him?" Hank asked worriedly.

Logan shrugged. "He doesn't like to be too needy."

Hank frowned. "But you always take care of him?"

"It's different. Usually, he doesn't really need me. Now, he has no choice." Logan patted Hank's arm. "Give me those pills."

Hank handed a vial. "Make sure he rests and remember that you planned movie night for the kids. They'll be disappointed if you don't show up."

Logan nodded, but he wasn't really listening. In his mind, he was already thinking about how to help Scott adjust until they found a way home.

Part 3

The next two weeks were a real challenge for Scott and Logan. While they fitted pretty well in the day-to-day life of the school, fitting with each other was a completely different trial.

They thought that they were doing really well. After all, they had been civil to each other, never cursing each other out. Hey, Scott was happy that they were sharing a room and they were both still alive. However, what they viewed as affectionate behavior was not what the rest of the school viewed as normal behavior between the married couple. The wake up call came in the form of Bobby.

"Logan, can I ask you something?" Bobby had cornered Logan before they entered the rec room.

"Sure, kid. What's up?"

"Are you and Mr. Summers splitting up?" Seeing Logan's frown, he added, "I mean there are rumors and you're never together like you used to. You don't even sit together when we watch TV. He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Logan put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "No, Bobby, he didn't anythin', and we're not splitting up. We're just bein' more subtle."

"Are you insane? You and Mr. Summers are like heroes. If two strong people like you can be happy together, then the rest of us have a chance." Bobby smiled. "I'm happy that things are okay. Let's go watch the movie, eh?"

"Okay." Logan went straight to the reclining chair that he had learned was his. "Cyke, come here," he called out as the students settled down for the weekly movie screening. As soon as Scott neared him, Logan grabbed the other man by the waist and pulled him until Scott was sitting on his lap.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Scott hissed in Logan's ear.

"Seems that's how we watch TV. Bobby thinks we're splitting up because we aren't playin' kissy-kissy lately," Logan answered in a whisper. "It's just one fucking movie. We can get through it."

An hour later, Logan cursed the moment that he'd listened to Bobby. Scott had been wiggling and moving the entire time. Now, he was sporting a hard-on that would put adamantium to shame. 

Logan looked at Scott. He seemed totally absorbed in the movie. The boy couldn't be so oblivious, could he? Logan just knew that this was revenge for suggesting that they sit together. He ground his teeth together and continued to watch the movie.

Scott sat back, until he was comfortably resting against Logan's chest. His head was resting partly against Logan's shoulder and partly against the chair's backrest. He had bribed a student into providing him with a large basket of popcorn.

He was really getting into the movie. Now, if Logan would just stop moving, he would be able to concentrate. Scott reached for the popcorn again and he found his hand closing around Logan's.

Scott turned and smiled. "Good movie, isn't it?"

Logan froze for a moment. Scott looked so young at the moment: a big smile on his face, no frown lines and no worries. The kid smelled of butter and joy. "Yeah, good," he finally said, his eyes still on Scott's face. 

Logan didn't know what got into him, but he picked up some popcorn and fed it to Scott. His fingers lingered on Scott's lips. 

"We'll miss the ending." Scott sounded out of breath as he kept his gaze locked with Logan's.

"It's a DVD." Logan tilted Scott's head and kissed him lightly.

When they broke the kiss, they turned toward the TV, both uncomfortable with the uncertainty of the situation.

* * *

In the next few days, neither mentioned the chaste kiss they shared. However, they made a concerted effort to touch more often when they were in public. The response was immediate. Students in the halls would just stop to look at them and smile. The other teachers were grinning at them.

Logan knew that their acting had paid off, but found that he didn't care about the other people. His thoughts always went back to his so-called husband and the carefree smile Scott had shown him that night. Logan wished that he could see that smile back on Scott's face.

As he sat beneath a majestic tree, Logan thought about the leader of the X Men and how different he seemed now. He wasn't such a dickhead, which was always a good start. But it was more. Scott seemed to have shed the constant seriousness that hang around him and that had worsened after Jean's death.

Logan realized that he was acting differently, too. He didn't have to act all macho. He didn't have to prove anything to anyone. Here, he was part of a pack. His doppelganger had his role in the pack and he was obviously the alpha in his marriage. For some reason, Logan wanted to honor that commitment by protecting Scott.

Logan shook his head. His reasoning made no sense. They weren't really married, and his Scott didn't need protection. Of course, he still thought of Scott as 'his'.

"Thinking so hard will make your brain explode," Scott remarked as he neared Logan.

Logan made a face. He hadn't been surprised by Scott's arrival; he had sensed the young man approach some time ago. However, he was afraid of the sense of happiness Scott's presence brought. "What's up, Slim?"

"Social Services called. Mrs. Sotheby is bringing 'our' daughter to the mansion tomorrow." Scott sat next to Logan and sighed. "We can't screw this up for them. We have to act like the perfect, loving couple."

Logan observed the boy. Scott was holding on to his famous control, but Logan wasn't surprised to smell the anxiety come it off in strong waves. Knowing a little about Scott's childhood, Logan could see why Slim was close panicking.

"Don't ya worry. It's not like the social worker will be in our bedroom." Logan put an arm around Scott's shoulder. "We'll do fine. Mrs. Sotheby will love us and so will the kid."

Scott shook his head. "Don't you understand? We have to raise a child, a little girl, until we find a way to go back. What the hell do we know about a girl? And her powers...God!" Scott ran his fingers through his hair. 

Logan grabbed Scott's shoulders and shook the younger man. "Hey, she is just a girl. We'll deal with her powers when we know what they are. She might not have developed them, yet, if she is young." Thanking his heightened senses that guided him in understanding other people, Logan pulled Scott into an embrace.

"We can't ruin their lives. They have so much. We can't let them be alone," Scott kept repeating over and over, like a well-recited mantra.

Logan wasn't sure what had brought this sudden change in Scott, but he would find out. Later. When the boy was calmer. For now, he kept Scott close, soothing the boy with his touch and words.

* * *

"They'll be here soon. Are ya sure yer okay?" Logan asked as he watched Scott change clothes for the tenth time.

"It's just...I grew up in an orphanage and no kid should-"

Logan interrupted him. "I thought they said that she was living with her aunt."

Scott nodded. "Yes, she was. I don't know why the aunt gave her up, but...what if she doesn't like us? What if she wants to leave? You don't know what it's like to lose your parents."

Logan took Scott's hands in his. "Yer right, I don't know. And if I did, I don't remember. But ya don't have to worry. She'll love us."

Scott chuckled. "Of course! Who could resist you?"

"That's right. She'll look at me and she'll want to be part of our family." Logan raised Scott's hand to his lips and kissed Scott's palm.

"We won't screw this up for them, will we?"

"No, Slim, we won't. Come on, let's go and greet our daughter." A hand on Scott's back, Logan began to walk toward Charles' office.

"They're here. I was coming to get you," Jean told them animatedly as she met them in the hallway. Grabbing Scott's hand, she pulled them toward the office.

Before entering, Scott took a deep breath. "I look all right, don't I?"

"Ya look perfect." Logan knocked and entered, pulling Scott behind him. "Mrs. Sotheby, pleasure to meet ya." He shook her hand and she smiled at him.

Scott stared. He just couldn't understand why women were immediately attracted to Logan. The man couldn't or wouldn't speak proper English. He was curt, and possibly rude. However, women loved him on sight. Rogue had been the first, but certainly not the last. Even Jean had confessed that she was attracted to him. Mrs. Sotheby was also not immune to Logan's charm.

"This is Allyson, but she likes to be called Ally," the woman was saying.

Logan crouched down in front of the little girl. "I'm Logan and he-"Logan pointed to Scott. "That's Scott. Pleased to meet ya, Princess."

"You want to be my new parents. You really do." She smiled brightly. When she saw the confused look on Logan's face, she added conspiratorially, "I can read minds, you know?" That's when she sensed the fear from Scott. "You're afraid of me, now. I promise I won't use it. I'll do what you want just don't send me away."

Scott felt as he were choking at the frantic tone in the girl's - his daughter's - voice. He reached her and hugged the little girl. "We're not sending you away. I am afraid, but not of you. I'm worried about you."

Scott looked at the Professor. "Isn't she too young to come into her powers? She is only seven."

"Mrs. Sotheby was telling me that it's what prompted her placement into the adoption system. Her aunt couldn't cope with this gift." Charles used a calm tone, hoping not to upset the girl. He shouldn't have worried since Ally was already absorbed into a new discussion with Logan.

"Why does he wear those glasses?" Ally kept staring at Scott.

"That's his power. Scott can send laser beams with his eyes." Not that he ever used it in this dimension, Logan thought sadly. 

"What's your power?" She stared hard trying to find what it could be.

Logan grabbed her and put her on his shoulders. "I can give mean rides to beautiful princesses."

"Yeah, let's go for a ride." 

"Hold yer horses, Darlin'. Mrs. Sotheby, do ya need anything from us?"

She looked at the two and her eyes twinkled. "No, it's time for me to go. It was a pleasure to bring such a family together."

"Slim, get the Princess' suitcase and let's show her to her castle."

Scott laughed, but he was already dreading the idea of disciplining her. Ally had already enslaved Logan, and it was obvious that he would have to be the reasonable one.

* * *

A week later, Scott found Logan sitting on the steps of the mansion. "What are you doing here? It's late." He sat next to his 'husband'.

He raised his cigar. "Wanted to smoke."

Scott chuckled. "Suddenly, you feel the need to go outside to smoke those smelly things."

"Hey, there is a kid in there," Logan answered defensively.

"Right. And before Ally, there were other fifty plus students. They are all kids, Logan."

"I know...it's different. We're responsible for her." He turned to look at Scott. "Yer really good with her."

Scott stared into the night. "Please. She loves you unconditionally. A week and she is willing to do anything to please you."

Logan shook his head. "Yer wrong. She plays with me like we're pals, but ya...yer being really good, givin' her the structure she needs. She really appreciates it."

"Logan..." Scott began hesitantly, "can I ask you something?" When the other man nodded, Scott went on, "What are we doing here? I mean we're setting up house, we pretend to be a couple. Are we even looking for a way back?"

Wolverine shrugged. "Don't know what to tell ya. Every day has been a different thing. Haven't thought about goin' back, let alone how to do it. What prompted this?"

"I...why would I want to go back?" Scott adjusted his glasses, more a sign of his nervousness than of any need. "I had nothing but responsibilities. Here I have a job that doesn't require risking my life. I have a family. But then, I feel guilty. This isn't my life. I'm stealing someone else's happiness."

Logan ground out the cigar on the stone pillar and scooted closer. "We didn't choose this. It happened and we're makin' the best of the situation."

"So, it's okay if I do this..." Scott leaned forward slowly, giving Logan the time to pull back. When their lips met, he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. 

His brain was screaming to stop this, but Logan always privileged his instincts. He closed his arms around the younger mutant and pulled him closer. The position was uncomfortable, but he didn't care. He wanted to take as much as Scott was willing to give.

Scott broke the kiss. He rested his forehead on Logan's, breathing heavily. "I'm losing my mind."

"If ya are, I'm right there with ya." Logan kissed Scott's forehead. "We should get some sleep." 

"You know what's scarier? It's become perfectly normal to fall asleep in your arms," Scott said as he got up. He gave Logan a hand to get up. "You're the only person, besides Jean, with whom I've felt safe enough to sleep."

"Yeah, and I don't get the urge to call ya a dick anymore."

Scott laughed. "You always know how to put things into prospective."

"It's good to see ya laugh, Slim. Yer too serious all the time. Ya look yer age when ya laugh."

"I rarely feel my age," Scott commented as they walked through the mansion.

Kitty smiled as she saw the two men go toward their room. There had been rumors about the two of them splitting up. As she saw Logan's hand on Scott's shoulder and Cyclops's hand on Logan's waist, she grinned. People were wrong. Logan and Mr. Summers belonged together.

* * *

Part 4

Logan was surprised when he heard Charles' voice in his head. The professor didn't use his powers unless it was an emergency. That was the first rule that all the students learned. It was this rule that had kept the telepaths out of their heads, preventing discovery. It was also a rule that went against Logan's sense of freedom and he resented it for the mutants with active powers.

However, this wasn't the time for internal musings. Logan turned toward his husband. "Did ya hear?"

Scott nodded. "Must be important. Let's take Ally to the rec room. I'm sure we can find a student to look after her while we see what the Professor wants."

Ten minutes later, they arrived in Xavier's office. "What's wrong?" Logan sat on a chair and pulled Scott down on his lap. It was so natural after the three months they had spent in this dimension that neither questioned its rightness.

"New bill has been introduced on the floor of the Senate. It would require all doctors to run a test to see if a fetus carries the mutant gene," Erik stated as he pointed at the TV. C-Span was showing the senatorial debate.

Logan felt Scott tense and watched carefully. In the past weeks, Scott had become jittery and Logan knew the lack of training and exercise had a big role in that, but there was more. However, Logan couldn't pinpoint the exact cause.

"It's just a test. They run it on newborns already," Ororo said.

"The hell it is." Scott got up and began pacing. "What happens next? Mandatory abortions of mutant children? Sterilization of the men who carry the gene?" Scott stopped and looked pointedly at all of them. "What happens when they realize that other countries don't have the resources or inclination to follow these rules and the number of mutants keeps increasing? What then?"

"Scott, please, calm down. You're overreacting," the Professor said in an unruffled tone.

"I don't think he is," Hank said. "History tells us that human beings try to destroy what they see as a threat."

"That is exactly why we stay among ourselves and don't use our powers," Erik noted.

Scott snorted. "I would have expected better from you."

Erik frowned. "What are you implying?"

Scott threw his arms up in the air. "All your talk about homo superior ruling the earth. How can you be so different?"

Erik scowled. "What are you on about?"

Scott kneeled in front of the older man. "Tell me. If the Germans hadn't killed the Jews, but simply locked them up in the concentration camps, taking away their rights, would it have made it any better?"

"Of course not!" he answered affronted. "But this is different."

"Is it? We are forced to hide. We are treated differently. The law doesn't protect us. And not because of something we did, but because of what we are. Tell me how it's different."

"Cyke, it's enough!" Logan agreed with Scott, but there was little they could do.

"It's not enough. We have to do something," Scott answered vehemently. "Do you want your daughter to grow up like this?"

"No, but we can't fight the entire country. There are no X Men. They aren't trained. They've suppressed their powers for so long I doubt they can control 'em." Logan didn't care anymore about their cover. It didn't seem like they were going back home any time soon, and Scott couldn't deal with this lifestyle. They would just have to pack up and find a place where they could settle down and take care of Ally.

"What are you saying?" Charles looked confused and for a moment Logan missed the annoying know-it-all Professor from back home.

Logan sighed and looked at Scott. He could smell the anger and tension, but also a sense of peace, as if a weight had suddenly been lifted from Scott's shoulder.

"Look into my mind, Professor," Scott finally said. "I know you don't want to use your powers, but it's important."

"Maybe, Jean can look into mine," Logan suggested. "Then, we can explain it to the rest."

"And this will help?" Charles was still not convinced.

"Yes." The answer was prompt, certain, and came from both Logan and Scott.

"Very well," Charles conceded. "Jean, please."

It was strange after months of mental isolation to have someone in his head, but Scott had learned to recognize the Professor when he was still a kid, and it was like riding a bike. In mere seconds, he showed the important moments of his life: meeting Xavier, the school, Jean, the X Men, and even Logan.

When the probing stopped, total silence descended in the room, the television provided background noise, but no one was paying attention to it.

"Charles, you'd better tell them."

At Logan's prompting, Charles recounted what he had seen. Jean added Logan's point of view.

"And you want us to fight?" Warren asked in the renewed silence.

"We want you to defend your rights," Scott said coldly. Logan could see that this was not the loving husband and caring father. This was Cyclops, leader of the X Men.

"But was it really better?" Jean ventured. "You and Logan were alone. Your girlfriend died. The Professor and Erik were fighting with each other."

"Freedom has its price." Scott looked straight at her, the woman who had died to save the rest. She should have known how high the price could be.

"What would you have us do?" Erik asked.

"Two things, actually. One, we need to start a political opposition. In our dimension, a shapeshifting mutant took the form of a senator." Scott failed to mention that Erik had killed said senator.

"We could track him down through the Mutant Registry," Ororo mused.

"Her," Logan corrected his friend. "Her name is Mystique."

"Her real name is Raven Darkholme," Scott pointed out. "The second point is to learn to use your powers. You have to be prepared to fight if the need arises. Logan and I can train the kids."

Erik and Charles stared at each other and Scott was certain that they were having a telepathic discussion. He didn't resent them, but he surely missed the certainty of having his lover in his head. Not that he and Logan were lovers, but they were a couple in every other respect.

Scott was brought out of his reverie by Erik's voice. "Very well, we will do as you suggest."

* * *

It didn't take long before the attention of the Friends of Humanity turned toward the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. While the first lobbying efforts had been dismissed as the work of deluded people, when the Professor contacted international rights groups to help with their political opposition things changed.

At first, there wasn't anything too threatening. Insults painted on the stone pillars, rocks thrown over the gate, property was damaged, but the students were left alone. However, things changed quickly.

Three weeks after they began training the students, Logan and Scott were in their room. Scott lay face down on the bed. Logan sat on Scott's thighs and was massaging Scott's tight muscles. "The Professor would kill you if he knew you were so out of shape."

Scott sneered. "I'm not out of shape. This body is. Every part of my body is hurting."

"I'm glad that I don't have to deal with these problems." Logan looked down and Scott was smiling. "What are ya thinkin' about?"

"Nothing. This feels too good to actually think." Scott chuckled. "I can't believe I said that."

"It's good to relax." Logan leaned down and nuzzled Scott's nape. They had always skirted the subject of sex, but Logan couldn't take it anymore. They had been sleeping in the same bed for almost four months and it was becoming hard to disguise the interest that his body had for Scott.

Scott's scent told Logan that the younger man wanted the same thing. However, Logan knew that Scott would never take the lead. Bracing himself, he said, "Ya want this."

Squirming under Logan, Scott managed to turn around. "I don't..."

Logan cut him off with a kiss. Contrary to the man, the kiss was gentle and teasing. Their lips brushed against each other, before Logan licked Scott's lips, the tip of his tongue playing with Scott's. Suddenly, he sat up.

Scott frowned "What's wrong?"

"Trucks. I hear trucks. Maybe three or four." Logan got up. "Let's go. We need to get the others and see what's going on."

They didn't have to wake anyone. Most of the teachers were in the hallways. The bell rang through the school and the students began to reach their safe havens. 

After the problems with Stryker, Logan and Scott had made a point to have evacuation plans ready. They were the first thing they taught the students. They just never expected to use them so soon.

"What do they want?" Logan turned and stared at Xavier.

"I..." He locked gaze with Erik.

"Go ahead, Charles. We can't stop now."

The Professor nodded and concentrated for a few seconds. Shaking his head from the unusual experience, he said, "They want to burn the school. They don't care if the children die."

Logan growled. "They have to get through me." 

Scott put a hand on Logan's arm. "Just follow orders, Wolverine."

Logan smirked. "Yer not the boss, Cyke."

"But I still want you safe," Scott said in a softer tone.

"Not to worry. I won't be the one to lick his wounds when we're done." Logan softened the harshness of his words with a kiss. "Come on, Cyke. Let's show them what we can do."

They exited the mansion to find about fifty people. Logan knew that with their joint powers, they should be able to stop them in no time. However, these were not the same mutants. He could smell the fear, the hesitation coming from them.

Logan didn't worry about Scott. The man was strong and he could control his powers with a precision that few X Men possessed. But the others worried him. A wrong move and they could die.

Logan fought. He wanted to kill those bastards, but that wouldn't help their cause. Then he heard Jean cry. A man was moving toward her with a gun. Logan stepped in front of her and took the bullet that would have killed her.

"Logan?" Scott's voice was strong and unwavering. His hand was still on his glasses to direct his optic blasts.

Logan flinched. "I'm fine, Slim," he answered through ground teeth. He would be fine, but it still hurt like a bitch. He pushed himself up. God, these men were going to be dead meat.

The bullet came out of his shoulder as he jumped over one of the attackers. He screamed in anger as his extended claws stabbing through the man's thigh. He was ready to go onto the next when he saw a blinding light. He looked around, trying to see the source.

Logan saw the waves of halos moving closer to Scott. He ran and jumped on his husband. They hit the ground heavily and then the world went blank around them. 

Part 5

Logan's eyes snapped open. He smelled the air and then... smiled. 

"How are you feeling, Logan?" The blue doctor stood next to Logan. Hank's voice held a note of worry.

"I'm fine." Logan stood up and moved to the next examination table. "Why is he still asleep?"

"I haven't figured out why you two were unconscious, yet." Hank checked Scott's vitals. "I believe he is waking up, but I still don't know how or why, so don't bother asking."

Logan caressed Scott's face. "Time to wake up, Slim."

Scott moaned. "Logan..." He slowly opened his eyes. Then, the memories assaulted him and he sat up with a jolt. "What happened?"

"Don't worry. We're home," Logan said softly. Oh yes, it was good to be back among familiar people.

"You're both awake, I'm happy to see," Charles said cheerfully as he wheeled into the lab. "Hank, what have you found out?"

"Nothing, Professor. There is nothing in the tests I ran that would explain why they were unconscious for almost four hours." Hank never raised his head from the computer screen, still studying all the data he had collected.

Scott frowned. Both the Professor and Hank seemed too relaxed. Where their doppelgangers here during the four months they were missing? Did they think they were still the doppelgangers? He relied on control and he needed answers. "What were we doing when we were knocked out?"

"Well...I wasn't there, but Storm said that a large halo opened in front of you and enveloped you. Then, you fell on the ground. Storm and Warren barely got you back to the Blackbird when the Friends of Humanity attacked," Hank explained.

"I did sense a strange force. I sensed the same power before I came down," Charles added.

"Wait! Ya mean that the mission in Georgia happened only a few hours ago?" Charles and Hank nodded at Logan's question. 

"Why do you seem surprised?" Hank asked with scientific interest.

Logan shook his head. "I must have been dreamin'."

"You can't dream while you're unconscious," Hank explained.

Logan frowned. "But..."

"Ally," Scott whispered.

Hearing his daughter's name from Scott's lips, Logan began to recite the recent events. "The Mutant Registry was passed. We couldn't use our powers."

Scott smiled sadly. "We taught them to defend themselves. Then, the Friends of Humanity attacked. They used some kind of weapon and a light hit us."

"That's when we fell unconscious," Logan finished.

"And then, we woke up here." Scott turned to Hank. "We weren't dreaming, but our minds were not in this universe. I don't know how, but when we got hit with that light we were sent into an alternate dimension. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it wasn't a dream. Logan and I experienced the same alternative reality."

"It wasn't four hours, though. It was four months," Logan pointed out.

"And we came back when we were hit by a similar light." Scott got up. "We need to find out what kind of technology the FoH is using." He didn't wait for Logan as he marched out of the lab and became the leader of the X Men once more.

* * *

Logan entered the Professor's office with his usual arrogance, but he felt a sense of uneasiness. "What is it, Charles?"

"Please, sit, Logan. I'd like to talk to you about what happened when you were in the other dimension." Professor Xavier gestured toward the couch, but Logan remained standing.

"What exactly do ya wanna know?" His discomfort increased. Logan suspected that Charles wanted to speak about Scott. 

The tension between the two had been unbearable for the past two weeks. Scott had retreated into himself, speaking to people only when necessary. He completely ignored Logan. However, no one could fault Scott's actions. He taught with passion. He fought and led the X Men with strength and courage. However, Logan knew that the Professor wouldn't be fooled by Scott's professionalism.

Charles smiled. He didn't have to read Logan's mind to know everything the other mutant was thinking. It was evident in Logan's face and posture. Charles knew that he wouldn't get many answers, but he still had to try. "It's about Scott. He seems to be acting rather strangely, and I was hoping that you could tell me what happened when you were in the other dimension."

"Have ya asked him?" Logan retorted.

"I have. He said he was fine. Nothing happened. He kindly asked me to stay out of his mind." Charles looked at Logan hoping to get a reaction, anything that would help him understand what had happened.

Logan shrugged. "If he's fine, not much to say."

"Logan, we both know that he is not fine. Please, I want to help him."

"I can't help ya, Charles. Slim is a big boy and he knows what he's doing." Logan moved to leave the room. At the last moment, he turned his head to look at Charles. "I'll talk to him."

Charles nodded. He would have to be happy with that.

* * *

Logan didn't wait long. He was just as worried as the Professor was. This just gave him the excuse to talk to Scott. That night, Logan entered Scott's room and waited for the young man to return from whatever self-assigned task he was accomplishing.

Scott entered his room that it was almost midnight. He was tired and wanted nothing better than to fall asleep. If he were honest, no one asked him to do so many things, but he needed to keep busy to forget all that had happened with Logan.

Now that they were back in their own world, there were too many problems. They weren't really gay. They hated each other. And then there was Jean. She had only been dead a few months, and it felt that it was an insult to her memory to move on so quickly.

Lost in his thought, Scott never saw Logan sitting in a chair, in the corner of the room. He began undressing in the feeble light of a table lamp.

"Ya've lost weight," Logan finally said.

Scott froze. Then, he slowly turned around. "You broke into my room?" he asked incredulous.

"Nah, the door was open."

Scott rolled his eyes. "It's open because I don't expect anyone to come in uninvited."

Logan ignored the statement. That was just Scott being Scott. "Charles asked me about the other dimension."

The panic disappeared quickly from Scott's face, but not fast enough to evade Logan's detection. "What did you tell him?" he asked with false calm.

Logan got up and neared the younger man. He grazed Scott's cheek. "Nothing. It's none of his business, but it's mine." Logan rubbed Scott's lip with his thumb. "Why won't ya speak to me?"

Scott pulled away. "Look. Things were different there. It wasn't us. It was someone else's life that we were living. Now, we're back home. I don't think we need to continue anything foolish."

God, Logan had expected something similar, but it still hurt. For him, those four months were not something foolish, but a dream. He had a family with a wonderful daughter and a strong, but loving husband at his side. He would have done anything to have the same thing in this world. Obviously, Scott didn't feel the same.

Logan concentrated on the other man. He could smell the tension and the fear. Logan wasn't really sure why Scott was afraid, but at this point, he doubted that Scott would talk to him. Logan brushed a lock of hair that fell in front of Scott's visor. "I think yer wrong, Slim. They might have not been our bodies, but it was us. Ya wanna lie to yerself, go ahead, but don't lie to me. If you ever change yer mind, let me know."

* * *

Xavier had asked the X Men to report to his office. 'Asked' was the wrong word for it. Although he had been really polite, when Scott had said that he was busy preparing with classroom, Charles had gently, but firmly told him that he should be in his office that bright Saturday afternoon.

"I'm sure you are all anxious to know why I wanted to speak to you since things have been relatively quiet for the X Men," Charles began.

"Professor, if you could make your point, I need to get back to my work," Scott cut in.

Charles breathed deeply. There was no use in getting upset. Scott was still troubled, but wouldn't talk to anyone. Charles would have to be patient and hope that Scott would finally open up. "Yes, Scott, but this is about a student. A very young student, in fact."

A knock on the door interrupted him. Charles gestured toward the door and Warren opened it. A woman and a child entered the room. The woman wore a business suit, while the girl had a big smile on her face.

"As I was saying, we have a new student. Meet-"

"Ally, how are ya, Princess?" Logan bent to pick up the girl. He didn't care about the odd looks he was getting from his fellow X Men. "My name is Logan."

"My job is done. I'll be leaving," the woman who had brought Ally said brusquely.

Logan felt Ally tense in his arms and he glared at woman. "Yeah, leave. Ally will be just fine." He kept staring until the woman left. Finally, he smiled at the girl again. 

Ally smiled back. "You like me."

"Yeah, Darlin'. I like ya very much. But ya need to meet other people. That's Professor Xavier. That's Warren, Kurt and Ororo." Logan looked around until he saw Scott hiding in a corner. "And that's Scott."

Ally wriggled until Logan put her down and went to Scott. She took his hand. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I'm not." Scott pulled his hand back and raised his eyes until he met Logan's. "I...I can't..." Scott left the room abruptly.

Logan crouched down in front of Ally. "Scott isn't afraid of ya. Ya just remind him of someone."

"His daughter."

Logan sighed. He remembered the first days with Ally. She would go into everyone's mind trying to discover all their secrets. Things didn't seem different in this dimension. "Yeah, Darlin', but you know that ya shouldn't go into people's mind."

"No, I don't know," Ally answered haughtily.

"That aunt of yours should have taught ya better." Logan shook his head. "No matter from now on, no goin' into people's head unless they give ya permission. Understand?"

"All right, Logan." She thought for a moment. "She was your daughter, too, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was," Logan said sadly. He kissed her forehead. 

"Ally should go to her room," Charles said in the silence that ensued. "I'll get Rogue-"

"No!" Logan remembered the fights between Ally and Rogue. Ally had a constant need to touch and Rogue was frightened to get near her. This basic difference had quickly escalated and the two couldn't even be in the same room. "Get Kitty. Trust me on this, Charles."

Logan ignored the others and focused on Ally again. "Ya'll see ya'll love Kitty. She'll take ya to yer room. I want ya to put yer clothes on in the drawers, shoes in the closet. I'll come and hung yer dresses, later. Okay?

Ally nodded and turned to the girl that was coming their ways. "Hi, Katherine. You can walk through walls. Cool!"

"Ally!" Logan reproached her.

"Sorry, Logan. No poking into minds. Got it," she answered seriously before following Kitty out of the room.

Logan chuckled. Yeah, they'll have to spend many days reminding her not to use her power on unsuspecting people.

"Logan, would you care to tell us what just happened?" Charles broke into Logan's reverie.

Logan took out a cigar and began to play with it. He couldn't very well light it with Ally in the house. "Remember the Mutant Registry Bill? Well, it had a different kick in that dimension. There were only same-sex couples allowed. The Scott and Logan that lived there were a couple. They adopted a daughter: Ally."

"You and Scott..." Ororo chuckled. 

"And ya were doing it with Jean. So, I wouldn't speak." Logan grinned. "Oh, I forgot to mention that Charles and Magneto were an item."

Kurt chocked on the water he was drinking. Warren and Ororo tried to stifle a chuckle, while Hank began to laugh hysterically.

"Shut yer trap, Blue. Ya were pining after Angel boy, there."

Xavier didn't let Logan lead him astray. "Did you tell our doppelgangers that you were from a different dimension?"

Logan shook his head. "Nah, they would have reported us."

"What did you do?" Warren asked surprised.

Logan shrugged. "We pretended..."

"You and Scott acted like lovers for close to four months," Xavier clarified. Now, he was starting to see why Scott was so nervous.

"No, we acted like a family. We...they are married and we...they had a child. Look, it's not important. I need to go and speak to Scott."

Logan went to find his husband. It didn't matter what anybody thought. They were a family and by God, Logan was going to get that family back.

Part 6

Logan knocked on the door and waited to be admitted. He could hear the frantic pacing on the other side of the door. "Open up. I know ya're inside."

The pacing stopped for a moment before resuming again. Logan tried to open the door. He turned the knob, but it wouldn't give. "The kid learns," Logan murmured. He briefly considered breaking down the door, but that wouldn't achieve what he wanted.

"I'm not leavin'. I don't want to explain to Charles why I'm destroying his property, and ya don't want to explain to yer students why I'm here. So, ya'd better open this damn door." Logan held his breath. Then, he heard the latch being opened. 

Logan opened the door and entered the room. He pushed against Scott on purpose as he walked inside. "Good choice, Slim. Now, close the door and come sit. I doubt ya want people to hear what I wanna say." 

Scott slammed the door shut. "Why do you think that I want to hear the crap you're about to spurt out?"

Logan pretended to think about Scott's statement. "Yer right. Why don't ya speak instead? Tell me what the hell was that all about."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Logan snorted. "Ya ran from a little girl. That rings a bell?"

"She's not just a..." Scott closed his eyes. "I can't talk about this. Not now."

Logan moved closer until they were mere inches away. He put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Ya don't have time. Ally is here and ya'll have to face her."

Scott shook his head. "I..."

"She's just a child, Slim."

"No, she's not." Scott hadn't meant to shout, but he was at his wit's end. "God, can't you see? She changes everything."

"She makes it real," Logan said softly. His hand was still on Scott's shoulder, preventing the younger man from running away like a scared animal.

Scott sighed and nodded. "You were right. It was us, but...this means that what I felt for..." He paused again. "...what I felt for _you_ was real and it can't be."

Logan caressed Scott's face. He was happy to see Scott lean into the touch. "Why can't it be real?"

"Because of Jean. Don't you understand? I loved her and...it's too soon...I don't want to betray...what will people say?"

The pain Logan smelled was worse than a punch. He was reminded that no matter how tough Scott pretended to be, in the end he was still a kid with a chip on his shoulder and the need for approval.

Logan wanted to take Scott into his arms and kiss the pain and worries away, just like he had done in the other dimension, but he couldn't. Scott was not his husband here and the young man would not appreciate the gesture.

"Could we sit?" Logan motioned toward the chair. 

Scott nodded. Counting on the force of habit, Logan pulled Scott on his lap. "Listen, kid."

"Don't call me 'kid'," Scott replied annoyed.

Logan chuckled. "Yer right. Considering what I wanna do to ya, it sounds sinful. Look, I'm no good with words, but...Jean would want ya happy and the others...well, nobody is gonna judge ya. Even if they do, who cares? This..." Logan kissed Scott's jaw. "...and this..." Another kiss. "...and this..." One more kiss. "...that's what's important."

Scott tried to get up, but Logan's arms were firmly closed around his body. "If you're looking for sex-"

"Bullshit!" Logan's first impulse was to shove Scott against a wall and beat some sense into him, but he knew that Scott was speaking in fear. "Four months we lived together. I made ya breakfast, I took care of ya, I slept next to ya. Not once I took advantage of the situation. If I was looking for sex, I could go the nearest bar. Wouldn't take long to find someone to fuck."

"So what are you looking for?" Hope and fear tinged Scott's voice.

"A family. Ally. But most importantly ya. Not a quick fuck, but a family. Together, me and you. Whatcha say?"

"I..." Deciding that they had talked enough, Scott grabbed Logan's hair and pulled him closer. The kiss wasn't gentle. Scott shoved his tongue into Logan's receptive mouth, scraping against sharp teeth and exploring every corner of the warm cavern.

Logan responded quickly. He used one hand to pull Scott closer while the other hand moved down to cup Scott's crotch.

"We don't have to rush..." It hurt to even think that they might have to stop, but he didn't want to pressure Scott.

"You won't leave me?" Panted words and a need for reassurance Scott didn't know he had.

"I'll be right by yer side. Forever." Empty promises, Logan knew, but not lies. They both needed to hear the words, the safety of their meaning.

"Fuck me." It was crazy, but Scott needed to feel safe again, and nothing felt as safe as Logan's arms around him.

"Love you." And Logan had promised to himself never to say those words. Not when his life was still cloaked in mystery.

"Need you." For once, Scott wasn't ashamed to admit that he needed someone. Logan wouldn't think less of him.

Scott stopped thinking as Logan's mouth fastened on his neck, sucking all his strength and self-control. Scott pressed shamelessly against Logan's hand. It felt so good to let go. Not as good as Logan's mouth, and teeth and hands. 

"That's it, Slim. Let go." Intoxicating words breathed in his ear, and Scott wanted to obey that voice.

"Wanna see ya lose control. I wanna see ya come for me." And Scott was flying among the clouds, higher and higher until he came crashing down as his orgasm hit him.

Logan held him close as the waves of pleasure rippled through Scott's body. "Are ya okay?"

"I liked these pants and they are all dirty."

Logan snorted. A single claw appeared and Logan carefully cut Scott's clothes. "See. Don't have to worry about cleaning 'em."

"Idiot." But Scott was smiling, bonelessly resting against Logan's strong body. He didn't even complain as Logan carried him to the bed and deposited him on the mattress. Scott stared while Logan got undress.

Scott stared at well-developed muscles, hair, and more muscles, before focusing on Logan's thick cock. Scott should have been afraid, but he couldn't help staring. Thick, slanted to the left, with a thatch of black, curly hair at the base. Scott licked his lips and suddenly, he wanted to taste Logan's cock.

"Still okay?" Logan asked him.

Scott didn't understand why Logan was so concerned. Then he remembered the many times he flinched under Logan's touch and Logan's discovery of his doppelganger's street life, which in truth wasn't very different than Scott's very own.

Scott nodded. "Yah, I'm fine. Can we get on with it?" And he didn't mean to sound so abrupt, but he really wanted to do this before he came to his senses and changed his mind.

"Yeah, we can." 

And the look on Logan's face was feral. Scott knew that Logan would make his claim today, but somehow it was all right. Scott didn't mind if he belonged to someone. No, that was wrong. He didn't mind if he belonged to Logan.

"Just relax, Slim and enjoy the ride." 

For some time, Scott did exactly that, letting Logan explore his body with tongue and fingers. But soon, it was not enough, Scott really wanted to taste that cock. He hadn't had a cock in his mouth in a long time and now, it seemed as vital as water in the desert.

Using his agility, Scott was on all fours, sucking for dear life. Logan didn't give in. Lying on his back, he lapped at Scott's balls before plunging his tongue inside Scott's almost virginal ass.

Scott wanted to speak, wanted to tell his lover how good it was. But fuck, he could only moan because nothing, nothing would have made him stop sucking. Soon he was rewarded as he swallowed Logan's seed. 

Scott kept sucking, expecting Logan to push him away as pain replaced pleasure, but Logan never did stop him. Scott didn't have time to question this as the cock sprang back to life under his ministrations.

"My genes come useful in certain occasion," Logan told him as he spun them around.

Scott was on his back again and his feet were being placed on Logan's shoulders. There was no doubt what would happen next. Scott relaxed as he felt the thick head press against his opening.

"Last chance, Scott. Do we stop?"

Scott almost laughed. Nothing on heaven or earth could make him stop. He would deal with the consequences later. "Fuck me!"

As soon as the 'me' left his mouth, Logan pushed in with one, smooth thrust. By God, this should hurt. He hadn't done it in so long and spit was their only lube, but Scott was moaning, begging for more, pushing against Logan with an abandon he had never felt before.

Logan pounded into him with brutal strength. Scott's body was bent in two, open for Logan's pleasure while receiving incredible stimulation at the same time.

"Logan...please..." Incoherent too, but Scott was past caring. He needed to come.

"Touch yerself, Scott. I wanna feel ya come while I'm inside ya." An order and a pleading all at once.

Scott closed his fist around his erection and began to pump, matching Logan's rhythm. Soon, all semblance of control flew out the window as they began to move with frenzied need.

Faster and faster, Scott's hand moved over his cock to give Logan that for which he had asked. He screamed as spunk covered their bodies. Tired and relaxed, Scott held on the headboard as Logan rammed into him for a few final thrusts before coming inside him.

* * *

Scott literally purred as Logan caressed the back of his neck. His fingers traveled down Logan's body. He chortled. "Does this thing ever go soft?"

"Not if ya keep playing with it."

"Do you want me to stop?" Scott asked teasingly.

Logan grabbed Scott's wrists abruptly, then kissed his palms tenderly. "Ya do what feels right to ya. Understood?"

Scott nodded and lay on top of his lover. "I'm fine. Really. I'll let you know when reality comes crashing in and I start panicking."

Logan closed his arms around Scott. "It'll be okay. We've done this before."

Scott raised his head and grinned. "Well, not actually _this_ , but I can't say I mind." He leaned forward and kissed Logan on the lips. It was so good to just lay naked on top of Logan's solid body, making out like two teenagers.

"You stopped being afraid," a young voice said as Ally entered the room.

"Shit!"

"Language," Scott said automatically as he scrambled to reach the sheets and cover them up. "And you have to knock before going into someone's room," he told Ally as he held the sheets tight.

Ally frowned. "But I knew you were both here."

"That's not the point. You can't invade people's privacy simply because you know where they are," Scott tried to explain. He was aware how badly his explanation was, but if it was difficult to talk to a child while lying totally naked in bed with another naked man.

"And that reminds me. Didn't I tell ya not to read people's mind?"

Ally shook her head. "You said unsuspecting people. You know that I can read your mind."

Logan bit back a curse. "From now on, no reading people's mind before asking for permission." He almost added unless in case of an emergency, but he didn't want to discuss what constituted an emergency for a seven year old.

"Fine," Ally sulked, then she smiled. "But Scottie isn't afraid anymore. He's happy."

Logan looked at Scott and he smirked. "From babe's mouth..."

"Shut up, Logan. Ally, I was not afraid of you. It's...it's really complicated."

"It's not. I saw your daughter in your mind before." She moved toward the bed and sat down. "I can be your daughter now. My parents died, you know? And my aunt doesn't want me anymore. She said I freaked her out."

"Honey, we know, but you're going to be a student here. We can't..."

"We?" Logan raised his eyebrow. "I like that. Although Ally has a point. Maybe if we talked to Charles..."

"Oh no. Don't start that. And I'm not having this conversation while I'm sitting here, half-dressed." Scott raised a finger to warn Logan. He knew that Logan was going to remark on their state of undress. "Ally, go outside and wait. We'll call you as soon as we are ready."

Ally walked gingerly outside. She got bored pretty quickly and the pull into people's mind was strong. It took so much concentration to keep her mind locked within its confines, but she was sure that she wasn't supposed to listen to Scott moan as Logan kissed him.

She smiled happily as she saw Professor Xavier approach her. "What are you doing here, Allison?"

"Scottie told me to wait here." She had to be careful. Logan said that this man could help them make her their daughter.

"Scottie?" the Professor asked amused.

"That's what his daughter called him," she said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"I see. Well, maybe I should go and see if I can find Logan."

"Oh, he's inside too. They're getting dressed. If they stop kissing..."

Charles was shocked for a moment. Regardless of everything Logan had told him, he was not expecting this new development. "This is...quite surprising."

She shook her head. "Oh no, I could see how Logan felt for Scottie. It was like my dad's mind when he looked at mommie. Logan wants me to be their daughter. He thinks you can help," she burst out, unable to keep quiet.

Charles felt as if he had just fallen into the twilight zone. Logan wanting to be Scott's lover was strange enough, but for them to have a family? Charles shook his head. "And what does Scott think?"

"Oh, he said no, but I think he'll change his mind."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he smiled when Logan touched his face." Ally grinned as if she had just proven the theory of relativity.

The door opened and Scott walked out. "Professor, is there anything I can do for you?" Inside he cringed. He knew 'his' Ally well enough to imagine the type of discussion that was happening while he and Logan were getting dressed.

Charles smiled. "No, I believe that everything is fine."

Logan emerged from the bedroom. With his usual aloofness, he greeted Charles before smiling and picking up Ally. "Let's go outside, Darlin'. Unless you need something, Charles?"

"No, enjoy your walk." Charles kept smiling and it was becoming difficult to keep from broadcasting his happiness for Scott. His boy deserved to be happy.

//Just be careful with them, Logan. You can't run out on them.// Charles sent into Logan's mind as the trio walked away.

Logan kissed Ally's forehead before putting his free hand on Scott's hip. Scott turned and smiled at him. //Don't worry, Charles. This is a different me.//


End file.
